Ask Team Phantom
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: So what are your question's for team phantom? Send them to me via PM! I had to delete and re-upload the whole story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, guys the first chapters questions are made by my friends and sister but the later chapters will answer your questions for team phantom! So, let me know your questions! I will try to answer all of your questions.**

 **Ask Team Phantom**

 **Chapter 1**

To Sam: Do you like chocolates?

Sam Said "As a matter of fact, I only like Bat gummy chocolates or Black licorice but I also love Dark chocolates. Other than that, No." she then handed the paper to Tucker as the next question was for him.

To Tucker: Can you live one day without Technology?

Tucker said, "I can't live a single second without my sweet sweet Technology. The time Vlad took my Technology, was really painful for me….." Tucker was cut off when Danny snatched away the paper from his hands.

To Danny: Do you still wanna become an astronaut, even after you are Danny Phantom?

Danny said, "Hell Yeah! I would love to become an astronaut. I wanted to go to Florida during Summer vacation, even after I had ghost powers." The next question was for Valerie as she took the paper from Danny's hand leaving a dissapointed Danny.

To Valerie: Do you hate Danny now, after finding out he's Danny Phantom?

Valerie said, "No, I don't hate him. He's a friend. I try to help him fight ghosts although he doesn't really needs it." The last part she added as an afterthought.

To Jazz: Do you hate your parents Santa debate just as much as Danny?

Jazz said, "I don't like my parent's Santa debate, but that doesn't mean I hate it as much as Danny. He hates it _way_ too much." sounding nothing more than honest.

 **A/N: You can write your questions in the review and/or PM me! The answers will be updated Weekly!  
Love,  
Rafia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo….I received a lot of you questions and I am going to answer them all…..Serial wise(I mean from the first one I got to the last) So lets start I can say that team Phantom(Everyone from the show) is blasting my head off!Ahh…Hey watch it Danny just cuz you get the most questions doesn't mean you get to snatch my cup of tea! Okay… I am obsessed with Tea…happy now give it back or no updates at all. Alright alright…jeez you are desperate….**

 **Chapter 2**

To Danny: Hi Danny!

 _Danny said,_ "Uh…Umm Hi." unsure about how to answer it.

To Danny: Sorry if it's a touchy subject, Do you think Dan committed Murder or Suicide when he was created? Like I said, I am sorry if you faint after hearing this but I am curious.

 _Danny said after thinking for a minute_ "Oh…umm. I think it would be suicicide. Cuz we all know that phantom was the one to merge with Vlad's evil ghost half _willingly and forcefully_ soooo… This can be taken as a Suicide I guess. But I am never becoming that _thing_ again. I promised my family…. I promised." he said that last part reminding himself of the promise.

To Danny: Okay a totally random one. What's your favorite cereals? Is it….. Fruit loops?;)

 _Danny_ : "Ewwww… eating _**Vlad**_ as my breakfast is just soo gross. Uh… Now I have mental images of little Vlad heads in my cereal bowl…..Argh….Anyways I think I like 'normal' cereal with no Vlad head in it. Vlad is a FRUITLOOP so eating fruitloop would mean eating Vlad." As he was really visuallizing about Vlad's head in his cereal bowl.

To Sam: I am curious….When and why did you decide to be an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian?

 _Sam said,_ "When my dad took me to a Dairy Factory for visit back in 3rd grade, I saw how the poor cows were tortured. Then I realized that all the animals are tortured like this, so I decided that I can try and make it less by giving up on meat. And I'm proud of my decision. Thank you very much." She just simply said and handed the paper to Tucker.

To Tucker: Ah, I'm gonna ask you an ultimate question. So…Apple or Samsung?

 _Tucker_ : "I am an pure PDA guy. Apple and Samsung don't have any type of PDA. *Brings out his mouth spray and PDA* At this everyone in the room starts to gag untill the next question for Valerie is announced.

To Valerie: Do you miss your life as an A-lister….now that you're sorta out-of-the-crowd?

 _Valerie answered,_ "Never. They never were my real friends. They are wayyy to shallow and low minded. And, I think we are much popular than the A-Listers as we are Danny Phantom's friends. So, nope I am never missing them again. But they should be regretting treating us like total 'nobodies'."with poison in her mouth.

To Jazz: If dash suddenly asked you out, would you say yes or no?

 _Jazz stated_ " I think I am pretty sure I am saying no. Dash, He's grades are mostly F's. I am never going with him. And I am always right about everything. And it's really impossible for anyone to ask me out because of li'l brother." pointing at Danny who just huffed.

To Danny: What do you think of the stories when you activated the ghost portal when you were young and got adopted by the ghosts?

 _Danny answered,_ "Two words, speech . less. I don't know….Leaving my parents behind, my friends behind its really hard. So I don't think that _that_ is happening anytime soon. But I do like the concept a lot." tapping his hands on his chin thoughtfully.

To Danny: Which pairings do you prefer more?

 _Danny answered_ "I honestly don't get it why people even ship anything else than canon. I mean I was clueless but hey, canon is canon!" as he shrugged his shoulders and put of his hands in the air as defense.

To Vlad: "Do you know you have completion for friutloopness with Chris Mclean?

 _Vlad answered,_ " I am NOT a FRUITLOOP!" He was practically screaming.

To Tucker: What is your favorite fanfiction?

 _Tucker stated,_ "Anyone in which Danny and Sam don't beat me up or I haven't placed bets on them. I am not that bad you know!" *Danny and Sam roll eyes* "Okay. Maybe a few, but the ones where Mr. Lancer was involved? Definitely, not that much bad." He replied puting his fists in the air as defense, just like Danny.

To Clckwork: Have you visited Butch Hartman and know that your world is a cartoon?

 _Clockwor_ k said, "I would rather not answer that for now." as he smiled and shifted to his baby form

To Danny: What ghost girl do you think is attracting?

 _Danny said,_ "If by attracting you mean manipulating other people's mind and controlling them to notice her? Then the answer is pretty clear, Ember." as he remered the mind controlling incident with Ember.

To Danny: what would happen if Ember said she had a crush on you?

 _Danny said,_ "I would say that she is under her own love spell?" as he was not expev=cting questions like this.

To Dani: Where are you?

 _Dani said,_ "At the moment, Chilling out in NY. It's pretty cool!" as she took of flying in the staary sky.

To Danny: Even though you promised your family you won't turn into Dan, do you still fear turning into him? Also, what was your reaction to Dan laughing at you for promising them?

 _Danny said,_ "Dan exists outside of time. So that means, that in all the parallel universe including ours, Dan is gone. So he doesn't exist in any of the timeline, that means I would never turn into him. Wow, I sound like Clockwork. Anyways, I guess my reaction to Dan laughing at my promise was a powerful Ghostly Wail?" as he was not sure of the answer of the last question

To Jazz: What was your reaction when you first met Dan?

 _Jazz stated,_ "When I first met Dan I thought he was Danny. But when I found he was Dan. Danny's evil future self, all I did was try to attack him and save my baby brother." as she smiled at Danny.

To Danny: Hey Danny do you like Milk?

 _Danny stated,_ "Come on! It's evil. Evil I say!" he practically sounded horrified.

 **A/N: So guys that were the questions I got for chapter 2. I hope to get more questions from you guys and as soon as I can, I will update. My life like hell now….Exams, school, exams, tutors, schools and EXAMS! Gah! Anyways, pls send in your questions via PM so that team phantom can answer them for you!  
Love,  
Rafia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am having a hard time to keep Danny off my back….**

 **Danny: Shut up and write our answers!**

 **Me*groans in frustration*: Alright, alright, then you will give me back my tea right? I don't even know why I even drink tea in front of you when I know you will snatch it… HEY! Stop smacking my head…jeez you ARE desperate!**

 **Chapter 3**

To all of Danny's Enemies: Sam looks more like a hippe than a goth to me. Who agrees with me?

 _ **All of Danny's enemies said,**_ "If we even DARE to answer that question then we can only visualize the gloomy chick's boots kicking our ass. But if you ask us…She is a bit optimistic for a GOTH!" as they were afraid of THE GLARE Sam was sending.

To Dani: Do you think you will always be a wanderer or settle down someday and protect a city just like Danny?

 _ **Dani said,**_ " I am not quite sure that ghosts even attack anywhere else than Amity, and trust me I am not settling in that MADNESS!" she said once again flying away in her own world.

To Tucker: If you had to choose a power would choose electrokinesis they ability to control lighting or technokinesis the abilty to control all technology?

 _ **Tucker stated,**_ "Electrokinesis. I already have control over all sweet tech-no-logy! I am not called a techno geek for no reason." he vissibly smirked at his techo-geekness.

To Sam: There are some Fanfics where you cheat on Danny or broke his heart in some way. What are your thoughts on that?

 _ **Sam answered,**_ "I honestly can say just one thing that, those who write fanfics on us are great. But I don't get it, why do they EVEN THINK I will cheat on Danny? Seriously, those are messed up….But I appreciate the hard work." she added the last part after an afterthought.

To Danny: Since you found out that Danny is half ghost have you tried to build any nonlethal weapons or tools that won't hurt him?

 _ **Maddie answered,**_ "Yes, Yes I have. But I can't complete them cause I have time no to, I am always working on Jack's invention so I never have time for my own."*sigh* "But I am trying my best to not hurt my baby boy." she smiled at Danny and he smiled back at her.

To Valerie: Where does your suit go when it is not in use? I have seen it appear out of nowhere.

 _ **Valerie staed,**_ "My suit is always in my bag. It goes there after ghost fights. But out of where it appears is a mystery to me TOO." thinking about WHERE does her suit appear out of.

To Jazz: Have you ever tried to psychoanalyze a ghost?

 _ **Jazz answered,**_ "They don't need psychoanalyzing, They need rooms in the mental asylum! They are way too crazy for me alone to handle." the ghosts in the room huffed and turned away from her.

To Danny: Did Paulina tried to sabotage your relationship with Sam or does she not care now that youe secret is out?

 _ **Danny stated,**_ "She tried but gave up after THE GLARE Sam send her. Man, she was scared as hell!" he was smirking at the fact that Sam could scare her.

To Danny: What do you think of the stories where your parents aren't your real parents?

 _ **Danny**_ : "I honestly don't think that _that_ is true. I am a fenton and I know it. Although I am not proud of it" the fentons heard this and sighed.

To Clockwork: Does it get annoying when someone writes a fanfiction a new timeline is created? Also, are you friend with Doctor Professor Paradox, Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange?

 _ **Clockwork**_ : "It does get a bit annoying. And as the Master of time I do know them all. But don't think I am Jazz the know-it-all." Jazz protested but soon she was cut off when everyone said "Yes you are.'

To Desiree: I wish Vlad's name was changed to Fruitloop Vlad Masters and the only one to undo the wish is Clockwork and I also wish that you were not bound to grant every wish you hear, only the wishes you want to grant.

 _ **Desiree**_ : "I thought his name was Fruitloop Vlad Masters?"*Tries to grant the wish but fails* "As I said, his name REALLY is Fruitloop Vlad Masters. And I cannot grant any wish that is wished for me. I have a bad luck for bad luck"*Grunts* she walked away disappointed that she couldn't grant a wish.

To Observents: You wanted to get rid of Dan, so you made Clockwork go after Danny, so why don't you go after Butch Hartman for creating Dan?

 _ **The Observents**_ : "Who is this Butch Hartman you are accusing? We don't know anything about him." The observants then turned to clockwork, who just smirked.

To Danny: How would you feel if you met Butch Hartman?

 _ **Danny said,**_ "Who is this Butch Hartman guy you guys keep talking about? I don't know him and neither does the know-it-all Jazz does." at the last part, everyone burst out laughing.

To Vlad: You are right Vlad, you are not a Fruitloop, you are a pathetic idiot."

 _ **Vlad**_ : "That's better finally someone agrees….. Wait a minute! I am NOT a PATETIC IDIOT!" he said as he realized he was agreeing that he WAS a PATHETIC IDIOT.

To Danny: Even though Dan's gone, Do you still fear that he will escape and try to turn you into him again?

 _ **Danny**_ : "HIM? Dan is a THING! If he ever escapes and try to attack my family I will rip him apart molecule by molecule. Oh gosh, I am turning into my Dad!" his dad was dissappointed when he heard what Danny said at last.

To Ember and Valerie: What would you do if you ever met Dan?

Valerie: "I don't know. I will try to blast him since Phantom is good so I can't blast him, but his evil future-self will do!" punching one of her fist in the other.

Ember answered "Ahhh….I think I will try and find a way so that he doesn't gets to turn me into what you all saw, the future me! Gah! It's a nightmare dressed in Me!" as she was completely horrified.

 **A/N: So those are all the questions I got for chapter 3. Send your questions through PM and Team Phantom will answer them!**

 **Danny: Yeah….Send Send Send!**

 **Me: Desperate!**

 **Love,  
Rafia and Team Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, if you have noticed, I had to delete the whole chapter and then re-upload it. Oh, and guests can put of their questions in the review and PM the questions which the users have. Oh and I still have the questions you guys gave for chap 4 when it was first uploaded. I am gonna answer them as well ;)**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _ **To Everyone: Do you think Clockwork could dress up-You-Know-Who*points at a certain thermos* as ember?**_

Clockwork sighed and said, " I can't let Dan out of the thermos. He would destroy the entire space time continuum. But seeing him dressed as Ember would be fun." They could hear Dan screaming from the inside.

"You can dress me up as the PRESENT Ember but you will not even dare to dress me up as the FUTURE Ember!" Dan's shouting was now clear to everyone.

"Shut up!" Ember screamed earning a laugh from everyone.

The desperate Danny yelled, "Let's move on to the next question!"

 _ **To Clockwork: Even if you are watching over Dan's Thermos, Do you ever think he will escape?**_

Clockwork shifted into his old form and Said, "That, my child, is debateable."

Danny groaned at the thought of dan escaping the thermos and Tucker pointed out something,

"Hey everyone! Look! The thermos has a Dan face on it!"

This made Danny cheer up and he, being the desperate one, moved on to the next question.

 _ **To Danny: If Dan ever came back and fought you again, would you have Dani for back-up against your evil future self?**_

Danny didn't even stop a for a second before replying, "NO! I don't want him near any of my Family members." At this, everyone 'awed', knowing that Danny love his Family a lot.

Tucker, Jazz and Sam, hugged Danny at his love for them.

 _ **To Vlad: Have you ever met Dan before?**_

Vlad smirked hi EVIL smirk and said, "Be glad I didn't." This caused Danny to narrow his eyes at Vlad.

"Listen, you Fruitloop, Don't even think about helping IT!" Danny screamed.

"Daniel, for the last time, I am NOT a FRUITLOOP!"

Team phantom snickered knowing his truth and Tucker spoke up,

"Desiree already told us your True name, Fruitloop!"

"Wha-wh-Ho-DESIREE!" Vlad exclaimed in total frustration.

 _ **To FruitLoop: What are your thoughts about the fanfictions were you are nice?**_

Fruitloo-I mean Vlad said, "What do you mean? I am nice aren't I Maddie?" winking at Maddie who sent him a glare.

"Aurgh! Fruitloop, GET OVER FROM THE OBSSESSION OF MY MOM!" exclaimed a totally pissed of Danny.

"Okay, Next question." Tucker said.

 _ **To Clockwork: What is your favorite FanFiction?**_

Clockwork smiled and said, "Where young Daniel is my Apprentice." Danny smiled at him too.

Sam told everyone to move on to the next question.

 _ **To Everyone: What is your favorite Disney song?**_

Vlad with a smile said, "Jack's Lament from a night before Christmas. Because Jack truly is a pumpkin king." Jack rolled his eyes at him and said,

"My fav song would be, Reflection from Mulan."

Maddie said, "Be prepared from Lion King."

Danny: "Zero to Hero from Hercules." Everyone muttered, "So True!"

Sam: "Poor Unfortunate Souls from The little mermaid."

Tucker: "Let's Get Together from The Parent Trap."

At Tucker's song, Everyone busted out laughing.

 **A/N: Okay, Sorry I know I didn't answer many of your questions in Chap 4, but they will be answered in the Chap 5. Hope you liked it.**

 **Send me the questions through PM and for guests, they can add the questions in the review.  
Love,  
Rafia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 of ask team Phantom!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **To Ghosts: What are your thoughts of being Danny's friend?**_

Ghosts looked shocked for a moment and then said, "Who told you that we are the ghost child's friends? Just because we helped him, doesn't mean we are his _friends._ We were his enemies and will remain so."

Danny groaned and said, "Let's move on to the next question…."

 _ **To Pariah Dark: I had a dream where you made Danny heir, What are your thoughts about it?**_

Pariah Dark from inside the containment coffin said, "I don't even know why people have such dreams. Heck, they are not even drams! They are nightmares! Cause where, I , Pariah Dark comes in place, it's really scary.'

Danny sighed and muttered, "Moving on…'

 _ **To Danny: Why did you think your parents will hunt you even after they accepted you all the other times your secret was revealed?**_

Danny closed hi eyes for a second and answered, "I knew that my parents won't hunt me, but I was just wasn't ready to tell them. I didn't them to know yet. Phantom was my secret. But when the time was right, my secret was revealed."

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulders and Tucker said, "Moving on….."

 _ **To Sam: If Paulina tries to make you wear her clothes, what would you do?**_

Sam's eyes turned into a glare at Paulina as she said, "I would kill her." In a DUH kind of voice.

Paulina huffed at Sam's comment and turned away from everyone in disappointment.

 _ **To Tucker: I f all the technology from the world vanishes, will you vanish too?**_

Tucker didn't even stop a second before replying, "OF COURSE I WOULD VANISH! Technology is my life and my soul. Obviously without it I would vanish!'

Everyone in the room just snickered at Tucker's love for his sweet tech-no-logy.

Danny said, "Moving on…"

 _ **To Desiree: Two questions. What is your least favorite wish to grant? What do you believe is the funniest way to double edge a wish?**_

Desiree smiled and said, "least favorite wish to grant, get inside the thermos! And funniest way to double edge a wish is, to grant the wish in an evil way."

Danny said, "Moving on…."

 _ **To spectra:**_ _ **why do you keep trying to look younger? I know there are plenty of guys who like the older woman thing. On a side note, I happen to know a guy who is into the sexy secretary look you pull off. And yes he is a ghost and it is not Bert-rand as I call him.**_

Spectra smirked and said, "What do you mean, try and look younger? I am young aren't I?" pointing at the boys in the room.

Some A-listers in the room nodded with drool on their face. Danny sighed really loudly, remembering Spectra's actual face. Spectra glared daggers at him.

Tucker tried to break the tension saying, "Next question!"

 _ **To Ember: Was the pirate costume in Pirate Radio random, or do you have a large amount of plan specific costumes?**_

Ember looked at Youngblood and then said, "No, it was plan specific but I don't have any more of them. They were made by Youngblood specifically for the plan." Youngblood shrugged.

Sam said, "Next question!"

 _ **To Box ghost: I hate Boxes, I prefer bags. Your thoughts?**_

"You will suffer from my carbonated cardboard fury for that attitude of yours!" Box ghost said doing movements with his hands in the air.

Everyone in the room snorted at the Box Ghost before Tucker said, "Moving on…"

 _ **To Danny: Do you have a Lair in the ghost zone?**_

Danny just simply stated, "No I don't have a lair in the ghost zone yet. When I will be 18, I will have one."

Sam then said, "Okay, Time for next time!"

 _ **To Paulina: How does it feels to know the guy you have been spitting on is also the guy you have been crushing on?**_

Paulina looked at Danny, who was glaring at him. She then said, "I was never spitting at you Danny. I was secretly crushing you the whole time." She was batting her eyelashes at him and Sam spoke up,

"Shallow witch! You hated his guts and now you are lying!"

To this Paulina spat back, "You goth freak! I am not lying!"

At this Danny lost his temper and said to Dash, "Make her stop before I do something." Dash nodded and tried to shut Paulina up.

 _ **To Dash: Have you ever tried bullying Danny again after finding out he is Danny Phantom?**_

Dash looked at Danny and said, "No. he is like a friend now."

Danny smiled at him and they moved on to the next question.

 _ **To Danny: If you could go back in the series, What moment would you want to get rid of?**_

Danny thought for a minute or so before answering, "The moment where Amity was in Danger because of Pariah dark. That moment was horrible!"

Sam and tucker patted his back for giving him confidence. And Jazz the-know-it-all announced, "We should move on to the next question."

 _ **To Jazz: If you could have any superpower, what would that be?**_

Jazz answered, "The ability to always be right, which I always am. So, I don't need a superpower."

Danny then said desperately, "Next!"

 _ **To Danny: What would you do if I were to release Dan from this thermos, Would you fight him again?**_

Danny sighed and Said, "Would I have a choice?" everyone sympathetically smiled at hiam to which he smiled back.

 _ **To Jack and Maddie Fenton: Where did the assumptions all ghosts are evil come from? And why were you, before you found out your son was Danny Phantom, always wanting to rip Phantom apart 'molecule by molecule'? Danny never told you because he was afraid you were going to do it to him.**_

Maddie and Jack looked at Danny and said, "We don't know why we thought all ghosts were evil. It was kind of a believe. So, when you came around, we thought you were evil too. We are sorry for that. And we might habe been a little jealous that all these years we were protecting everyone from ghosts, but now there was you. We are sorry."

Danny smiled at them and gave them a small hug but he was startled to know that his PARENTS were JEALOUS of HIM.

 _ **To Vlad: What would you do if you see Dan, Danny's evil future self?**_

Vlad evilly smirked and said, "I would share my idea of killing Danny with him." At this Danny flinched and PUNCHED Vlad in the face.

 _ **To Dan: What do you think of Danielle, the younger, female clone of your younger self?**_

Clockwork replied for him as he was in the thermos, "Hey says that he still doesn't know of Danielle yet, but when he will, he is going to kill her too. Which, is impossible."

 _ **To Jazz: What would have happened if you entered the portal instead of Danny? What would your powers differ? Would you join Vlad?**_

Jazz calmly answered, "unfortunately, I don't have such great friends who talk me into going inside a 'Ghost Portal'. But different power would be, I would have the ability to think logically, which Danny doesn't. also, I am never joining Vlad the psychopath."

Vlad groaned at this.

 **A/N: Okay so I humbly thank joggerwriting, spatterson and Saiha Phantom for their continuous support. I love your support and everyone, make sure you checkout their fics as well! They are REALLY good! ^.^  
Love,  
Rafia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys, late chap! I couldn't answer all of your questions, but I did my best**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _ **To Danny: Who do you is worse? Dan Phantom or Goku black? I personally think Goku Black is, because he didn't murder 99.9% of people on earth, plus YOU can actually damage Dan.**_

Danny blinked a few times trying to take in all of that. He shook his head and answered,

"I know Goku Black is worse, but when you see YOUR OWN evil future self murder your friends and family, that's the worst. Other than that Goku Black is more evil. He wins!"

Sam and Tucker looked at him and blinked then Tucker said, "Next questions!"

 _ **To Danny: So we all know that you care about Dani as more than just a cousin with those stories between you two. Do you consider Dani as sister or a daughter since she's your clone?**_

Danny gulped and muttered, "daughter" really quietly. But, everyone heard. Dani couldn't stand it anymore and hugged Danny.

He hugged Dani back and playfully muffled her hair and she pouted at him.

Tucker then screamed, "Next question!"

 _ **To Dani: Since, you are a female, despite being a clone of Danny, is there any female avtivities you like to do?**_

Dani just shrugged and answered, "Yeah, I like to watch all the princesses movies from Disney and I also like Barbie."

"Next question!" Danny said, being desperate once again.

 _ **To Dan: Dani is a younger, female clone of Danny created by Vlad. Dani looks at her as a sister now. What do you think of her now?**_

Dan could be heard evilly laughing inside the thermos. "Ah, when I get to see that little clone of mine, I am going to her kill her like the others."

Danny's eyes flashed green for a second and he yelled, "Don't even THINK about it!" and shook the thermos making Dan yell.

 _ **To Vlad: Why on earth would you share your ideas of killing Danny with Dan when Dan is Danny ten years old future self. He is a mixture of yours and Danny's ghost halves for crying out loud!**_

Danny just plainly asked, "Because he is a fruitloop?" Everyone started laughing except for Vlad.

Vlad glared at Danny and said, "Shut up Daniel. Now, as for you question my child, who said I was going to kill his ghost half? I was going to kill his human half only." He smiles evilly while almost everyone in the room gasped at the statement.

 _ **To**_ _**Everyone: I read this story here on Fanfiction where this ghost called Shadow, who feeds off of misery like Spectra does, and used Danny's friends in his plot. He attacked them and Tucker and Sam turned their backs on Danny, thinking it was his fault they were attacked. Jazz and the other people in Amity Park joined in and kicked Danny out of town, not to mention Jack and Maddie disowned him as well. Vlad also destroyed Danielle, and Danny broke the promise he made, saying that he wouldn't become Dan, and turned into the evil he swore he'd never become. Clockwork told everyone their error and Danny (now Dan) is on the rampage to make everyone pay for what they did. The author hasn't updated it in years. It was called "Dan Phantom: The New Beginning. What do you think about it?**_

Everyone is the room was quit for a moment thinking about the question.

Maddie all of a sudden screamed, "I will NEVER dieown my baby!" Danny was still not convinced bi=ut he did gave her a small smile.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz walked up to him and Sam said, "Danny, it was OUR choice to fight with you. You didn't force us in to it. We are NEVER going to leave or blame you."

She then quickly gave a peck on Danny's cheek and pulled back as Tucker and Jazz nodded agreeing to what Sam had said. This helped Danny cool down a bit as he flashed them a small but reassuring smile.

 **A/N: chap 6 is done! Send in your questions for Team Phantom to me. For guests, the questions can be put up in the review but others have to PM me.** **  
Love,  
Rafia**

 **Special Thanks to "AlexDuhGhost", "joggerwriting" and "Spatterson": I love ya all! You guys are sooooooo supportive! XOXO Thanks for being so supportive! Love ya!**


End file.
